


This is: Sex

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Larnold Jernagin and Rusty Ray Barefoot [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, confession of feelings, improvised lube, old man sex, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: You demanded smutty old man sex and I delivered! Enjoy! 😈😈😈This is a part 2. Part 1 is here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673888
Relationships: Larnold Jernagin/Rusty Ray Barefoot, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Larnold Jernagin and Rusty Ray Barefoot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577863
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34





	This is: Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun, thanks to everyone who messaged me/commented in support of this silly story.

They stumbled once or twice traversing the dark hallway on the way back to their bedroom. Larnold flipped on the light switch and let go of Rusty’s hand as he crossed the room. He opened a dresser drawer and was noisily rummaging around for something.

“Whatcha lookin’ fer?” Rusty asked. 

“Lighter.” 

“You smoke  _ after  _ sex, dummy,” Rusty laughed at his own joke.

“S’for the candles,” Larnold said softly, sounding almost embarrassed.

“Candles? Yer...” Rusty smiled sheepishly. “Yer gonna light candles?” Larnold didn’t respond as he finally fished out the candles and lighter. “That’s… that’s real sweet, Larnold.” 

“Should be special,” he mumbled as he began to light the first candle. Rusty walked up behind him and tentatively wrapped his arms around Larnold’s waist from behind and planted a featherlight kiss at the back of his neck. 

“It is… it’s already special.” Larnold twisted around and gave Rusty another kiss, much deeper this time. 

“Lemme light the other one.” He circled the bed and lit the candle on the other bedside table before dimming the lights in the bedroom. The candles bathed the room in a warm, orange glow. The flickering lights made the moment seem almost surreal. 

Larnold sat at the foot of the bed and looked to Rusty as he patted the spot beside his, “Come ‘ere.” Rusty walked around slowly and sat next to his boyfriend and linked their hands. “We can go slow,” Larnold assured. 

“Yeah…” Rusty was too busy staring at Larnold’s lips to really hear what he had said. He quickly closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Larnold. He smiled as he tasted the dry whiskey they had just drank and was suddenly grateful for the liquid courage. The men kissed languidly and allowed their hands to wander without purpose all over their bodies. Larnold’s hand caught on Rusty’s second overall buckle and he unclasped it slowly and threw the strap over Rusty’s back. Rusty made a small noise and slipped his long fingers under the tops of Larnold’s suspenders and slowly pulled them down his shoulders. Larnold pulled his arms through the straps and held Rusty’s face, a look of gentle intensity coloring his features. 

He went to take off Rusty’s glasses, but Rusty batted his hands away and shook his head, “If yeh take my glasses off, I can’t see yeh.” 

“But it’s hard to kiss yeh with them on, Rusty. They keep bumpin my nose.” Larnold argued his point with a smile. “Besides, yeh know what I look like. I’ll look better all fuzzy.” 

Rusty smiled and pet Larnold’s face, “Not possible.” Larnold blushed and gently took off Rusty’s glasses and leaned over to set them on the bedside table. “Don’t scratch ‘em, now. Them’s my only pair.” Larnold rolled his eyes and surged forward and pressed their lips together again, mostly just to shut Rusty up. They both released little breathy sighs and relaxed into the surprise kiss. Larnold’s thumbs stroked Rusty’s soft cheeks as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Rusty groaned and covered Larnold’s hands with his own, holding them in place. He began to twist and squirm in his bunched overalls as they began to feel tighter around the crotch as his excitement mounted. His hands fumbled to take off Larnold’s ball cap. He threw it to the side and ran his hands through the mess that was Larnold’s hair. 

“Yeh need another haircut, darlin’.” Larnold’s heart leapt at the endearing nickname. He kissed Rusty even harder. The men’s hands began their wandering journeys again, but now both men were powering full steam ahead, as they fumbled for each other’s shirt buttons. They spoke in between kisses. 

“I really want this, Rusty.” 

“Yeah… me too, I want it too.” After a few more fumbled moments, their shirts were off, leaving both men in their undershirts. Rusty stood and let his overalls fall down his legs with a soft thud. He stepped out of them before kicking off his shoes and pulling his undershirt over his head. Larnold was not far behind as he peeled off his tank top and threw it to the ground. Rusty knelt down to help unlace Larnold’s boots and pull them off his feet. The air was thick with tension as Rusty looked up from this vantage point. Larnold was breathing heavy, his pupils wide as dinner plates as he watched Rusty move between his legs. The whiskey had given Rusty the courage he needed and his hand snaked up Larnold’s leg and firmly squeezed his erection. 

Larnold’s head fell to his chest as he let loose a curse, “Shit...” Rusty squeezed and rubbed Larnold through his jeans, enjoying the litany of curse words escaping his lover’s mouth. 

Rusty spoke up after a minute of the over the jeans stroking, “Larnold…” Rusty shook as he asked, “Can I put my mouth on yeh?” Larnold tensed and a full body shiver wracked his body. He sat with his mouth agape for a few moments before managing what ended up being an infinitesimal nod, but when Rusty started for his belt, he extended his hand to stop him.

“Yeh ever done this before?” he asked.

Rusty’s vulnerable blue eyes looked up as he shook his head, “No, but… I… I thought about it a lot.” Larnold released another shaky breath, and nodded. Rusty managed to get Larnold’s belt off and asked quietly, “Can yeh stand up?” Larnold stood and helped Rusty shimmy his jeans and boxers down his legs. “Ok, uh… sit back down again,” Rusty instructed. Larnold obeyed and sat back, his stiffening cock twitching against his leg. 

“Oh.” He groped behind himself blindly for a pillow and handed it to Rusty. “Yer knees… don’t want yeh hurtin’ yer knees…” he explained. Rusty smiled in gratitude and placed the soft pillow under his knees, visibly grateful for the relief on his joints. Larnold stroked Rusty’s face and assured, “It’s ok if yeh change yer mind, now.” 

“I’ve been dreamin ‘bout this for a long time, I ain’t gonna change my mind.” He gingerly lifted Larnold’s member and gave it a few gentle, tentative strokes. Larnold sighed and rested his weight on his arms so he could watch Rusty work. Rusty smiled. “Yer so soft….” 

“Hey…no m’not.” Larnold’s head perked up as he protested.

“Not like that, dummy. Yer skin is just…so soft… feels nice in my hand, is all.” Rusty continued to stroke, his grip becoming firmer and firmer. “I really like it…”

“Yeah…” Larnold sighed. “I like it when yeh touch me, baby.” Rusty bit his lip at the term of endearment and took a deep inhale through his nose. He licked his lips and looked at the end of his best friend’s member and leaned forward to lap at the head. “Whoa…” Larnold’s legs began to shake. “Oh, wow…” Larnold was breathing heavy as Rusty licked again and took his head into his mouth. Larnold released a long drawn out moan when Rusty began to gently suckle the end of his cock. “Fuck…” he whispered. “Feels… oh god… it feels so good. Yer mouth is so good. Nnnuh…” Larnold began gently thrusting up an inch or two into Rusty’s open mouth. Rusty took the hint and began to slowly bob up and down Larnold’s now incredibly stiff cock, sucking harder. “Fuck, baby… oh… oh…” 

Rusty pulled off to catch his breath and stroked Larnold’s wet dick and spoke in a rasp, “Yeh taste better than I ever-.” 

“I wanna take yeh, Rusty,” Larnold said suddenly. “I wanna make love to yeh, fer real.” Rusty gasped and his eyes were wide. He stopped stroking.

“Are we… are we ready fer that?” he asked.

“I am…” he pulled Rusty off of the floor and into his arms. “I want yeh so badly, I can’t see straight.” 

“We, uh… we would need some… things.” 

“Like what?” Larnold pulled back from their embrace. 

“Lu… lubrication….” Rusty fumbled through his response.

“Oh, uh…” 

“Yeah...”

“Be right back,” Larnold announced as he hightailed it out of the bedroom. Rusty sat at the edge of the bed, feeling bereft, nearly naked, and a little confused. His confusion was not long lived, however, because Larnold returned a few minutes later, his arms full of cooking oils and sprays and the whiskey bottle.

Rusty reached for his glasses as he asked, “What the hell is all that?” Rusty busted out laughing as the labels of the myriad of cooking elements came into focus, “Jesus, Larnold, we’re not baking cookies in here.” 

Larnold chuckled as he dumped the arm load of cooking oils and cans onto the bed, “I didn’t know what to grab! I’ve never done this before!” Larnold began to turn them all face up and inspect them for optimal use in the dim light. He heard a giggle, and glanced up at Rusty. Larnold felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. Rusty looked so… happy. His gray hair askew, his blue and white boxers slightly tented and twisted, his crooked glasses placed over those beautiful blue eyes… “I love yeh,” he said suddenly. 

Rusty’s face was awash with adoration, as he returned the sentiment, “I love yeh too, Larnold.” But the beautiful moment was short lived as Larnold’s face twisted and he began to stifle sobs. Rusty rushed to his side.

“Hey, hey, now…” He began to rub his back. “Whatcha crying fer?”

“I’m so stupid. How… how could I…”

“How could yeh what?” Larnold shook his head and covered his eyes, but Rusty gently pulled his hands away from his face. “Nu uh, yeh don’t get to do that, tell me.” Larnold stayed quiet and Rusty squeezed his hands. “You know yeh can tell me anything. I love yeh Larnold.” 

Larnold lifted his head up and locked his eyes with Rusty’s, “Yeh do, dontcha? Yeh love me so much.” 

Rusty nodded, “I do. With my whole heart.”

“And I didn’t see it.” 

Rusty tilted his head, “What?” 

“I was so god dang blind I didn’t see how much you loved me…how much you’ve  _ always _ loved me… God, how stupid am I?” 

Rusty shook his head and placed a hand on Larnold’s wet cheek, “Stop. Larnold, stop. Yer not stupid, yer not…” Rusty sighed, dropped his hand, and looked to the floor. “I never told yeh. How could yeh know?”

“Rusty… the way yeh look at me…” 

“I still look at yeh that way, Larnold.” 

“I know…” He wiped his nose. “I’m just so angry at myself for not seeing it all these years.”

“Please. If anyone should be angry it’s me.” 

“You?” 

“I been a coward for over 40 years.” He hung his head. “Never said nothin. I almost did… a couple a times, but… it just… yeh were happy. I didn’t wanna mess that up…” He looked back up at Larnold, his eyes filling with tears, his voice was as strong as ever, “But in all that time, I never stopped loving yeh.  _ Ever _ . Not for one moment of one day.” 

“I’m so sorry, Rusty…” 

“Don’t be. Neither of us.” Rusty grabbed for Larnold’s face and covered it with kisses meant to comfort, but with both men’s emotional connection currently off the charts in its overwhelming power, their physical passion was quickly rekindled as the kisses became deeper and more needy. Larnold looked to the messy bed. 

“Let’s just pick one, yeah?” He eyed the collection. “...not the Crisco,” he chuckled. 

“Yeah, don't know what yeh were thinkin’ with that one…” Rusty settled on the olive oil and pushed the rejects off the bed. Larnold took a deep breath and grabbed the whiskey bottle, unscrewing it and taking a swig before offering it to Rusty who did the same. “Are we really doing this?” Rusty asked as he reverently uncapped the olive oil. 

“I wanna. Bad. Do you?” 

“More than anything,” Rusty rasped. 

“Me too.” Rusty walked towards the bed, the olive oil in his hands. “Here, gimme that,” Larnold gestured for the bottle and set it down on the table. “Lie here with me.” Rusty took off his glasses and was quickly by his side, laying down face to face with his love. Larnold’s hands pulled down on Rusty’s boxers until his half hard cock emerged. Larnold stroked him to full hardness while kissing his neck and whispering his praises. “I love yeh so much, so much it hurts. Wanna make it good.. want it to be so good for yeh…” Rusty was now leaking as Larnold sped up his strokes. 

“M’ready, darlin’. M’ready for yeh...” Rusty husked, his tone low and desperate.

Larnold shook with nervousness now, “Do yeh… do yeh think yeh could get on all fours?” 

“Yeh. Think so…” Rusty lifted himself up and groaned. “Kinda hurts my shoulder…” he admitted. Larnold gathered up three pillows and placed them under Rusty’s torso and helped lower him down.

“Better?” 

Rusty leaned on the pillows and sighed when he felt the pressure leave his shoulders, “Yeah. Much better.” 

“Good.” Larnold rubbed up and down Rusty’s back and allowed himself to take in this image. Rusty laid bare before him, his ass lifted up on pillows, his calm face turned to the side. He looked so beautiful in the candlelight. He had always been so damn beautiful. Larnold grabbed for the olive oil and drizzled a generous amount on his erection. “Tell me if I’m hurtin’ yeh, ok?” Rusty nodded. “Promise?” 

“I promise…. I love yeh so much, Larnold.” Rusty sounded near tears.

Larnold rubbed the head of his cock around Rusty’s entrance and spoke with a rough rumble, “I love yeh, Rusty.” And with that, he pushed in. Rusty immediately bucked and Larnold almost slipped out. “Whoa… yeh ok?” 

“Yeah,” Rusty panted. “It’s… it’s… it feels strange… but I like it….” Larnold pulled out slightly before pressing in a few more inches. Rusty moaned and bit the pillow in front of him. 

“Yeh ok?” 

“Yeah,” he whimpered. “Keep going. Please...” Larnold hovered over Rusty, one arm around his waist, the other holding himself upright. He continued his shallow pumping, getting deeper and deeper with every thrust. And the deeper he went, the louder Rusty moaned. Larnold was just as noisy as he thrust steadily into Rusty. He wanted to go faster, but there was no way his hip could take it, and the slow pace was deliciously tortuous. 

“Wish you could feel this, Rust… It’s so tight… Yer so warm…” Rusty whimpered and Larnold decided to test out the strength of his joints and thrust faster. “So good… I love yeh so much.”

“Larnold… please…” Rusty blubbered as he humped the pillows. “Need yeh… need yeh…”

“M’right here. Yeh have me…” 

“Need yeh to cum in me...” Rusty’s muffled voice spoke into the pillows. 

“Rusty…. oh god….” Larnold sped up his thrusts, feeling the sharp pain in his hip act up, but he couldn’t have cared less; it wasn’t going to stop him. Rusty panted and lifted his ass up higher.

“I’m… it’s… oh!” Rusty saw spots as he came onto the pillows. Larnold’s eyes crossed as Rusty’s orgasm caused his insides to squeeze him and push him over the edge. 

“I’m gonna…oh, god…I’m cumming…” And without more than a second of warning, Larnold was cumming hard, his legs shaking as he emptied himself into Rusty. 

“Gosh, oh, gosh, gosh, gosh...” Rusty chanted as he felt Larnold’s warmth fill his body. 

Larnold thrust a few more times before pulling out and collapsing to his side with a loud, “Oof.” He knew the whiskey was helping dull the throb of his arthritic joints and that he was in for a day of rest and limited movement tomorrow. He groaned loudly, “Man… my hip… s’gonna be real sore…” He rubbed his outer thigh, but stopped as he felt a smile creep across one ear to the other “…but god was it worth it,” he slurred. He panted for another minute, and when he started to float back down to earth, he could hear Rusty sniffling beside him. “Rusty?” No response. “Hey… baby… yeh ok?” He leaned over and spooned his lover and kissed his neck. “Did it hurt?”

“No, no, I’m… I’m ok.” He assured. He sniffled again. 

“Was it… was it not what yeh pictured or somethin?” He pet Rusty’s sweaty hair.

“No! God, Larnold it was so much better than I could’ve ever…” Rusty twisted to face Larnold. “I’m just… I waited so long and…” He cleared his throat. “And it was… I feel… I feel like I finally… I finally get to be happy…I don’t know why I’m crying though. I know I sound stupid…” 

Larnold shushed him, “No. That ain’t stupid…. That just might be the smartest thing yeh ever said. I feel the same way, baby...” He squeezed Rusty tighter. “I’m so happy yer here with me, Rusty. I’m so happy we did this.” His voice cracked as he finished with, “I love yeh so much.”

“I love yeh, too.” The men held each other for a few more minutes before Rusty spoke up again, “I know it’s late, but I think I wanna shower off.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Larnold kissed the top of Rusty’s head and began to sit up. Both men groaned at the effort. Larnold chuckled, “Yeh feelin’ ok?”

“My knees are a little sore… and um…” Rusty blushed and hid a small smile. “...other things... are a little sore…”

“My hip’s killin’, too… god, we’re old, Rusty.” The men chuckled at their ailments. “Whatya say to a bath, hmm? We can soak together, rub some liniment on each other, and call it a night.” Rusty’s eyes twinkled. It had always been so easy to love that man. 

“Yeah. I’d like that…” Rusty moved in for another quick kiss as he whispered, “I love yeh so much, Larnold Jernigan. Love yeh more than yeh know.”

Larnold kissed him back, “I know. I see it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all, thanks for reading this ridiculousness.
> 
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927


End file.
